


[TSN/ME+DE]Possessive

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, slut!eduardo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: PWP!在看hs的gay p*rn的时候看到的情节突然想到的ntr梗，我是变态。summary大致就是和花朵结婚后的马总发现朵朵之前和丹总有过一腿之后把朵朵带回家教 育 。啧。and inspired by helix studios MINE starring Blake Mitchell and Joey Millswarning: slut!Eduardo, angst!Mark, 伪ntr, dirty talks, 轻度d/s, just a hint of daddy kink and lots of spanking





	[TSN/ME+DE]Possessive

PWP!   
在看hs的gay p*rn的时候看到的情节突然想到的ntr梗，我是变态。  
summary大致就是和花朵结婚后的马总发现朵朵之前和丹总有过一腿之后把朵朵带回家教 育 。啧。  
and inspired by helix studios MINE starring Blake Mitchell and Joey Mills 

warning: slut!Eduardo, angst!Mark, 伪ntr, dirty talks, 轻度d/s, just a hint of daddy kink and lots of spanking

正文：

今晚的慈善晚会上最大的亮点，要是那位家喻户晓的爱神魔术师假意谦虚称第二，就大概没人能指出还有谁是第一了。何况Mr. J Daniel Atlas的自大远近闻名，自然不惮于接过这一美名。于是当在聚光灯下万千瞩目又熠熠生辉的大魔术师给Saverin家的小公子献上一捧娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，又在鹿眼青年略带无措地接过的瞬间用一个响指把整束玫瑰变成只围绕着Eduardo一人的玫瑰花雨的时候，Zuckerberg的黑脸可谓是精彩之至。

虽然人们对于Mark Zuckerberg的性格评价一贯都带着对于天才特有的包容，as in因为他过人的才华而原谅其口无遮拦。但要说天才为了爱情在晚宴上失态，吃瓜群众们还是挺想见识一下的。可惜大名鼎鼎的Zuckerberg除了坏脾气暴君的名头，同样知名的还有他惊人的自控力，well，准确来说是这个控制狂的控制欲会延伸到自己身上，but it still counts. 

六年前Facebook合伙人决裂案之后的一年多，Eduardo Saverin和Mark Zuckerberg复合的消息又一次占据了各大媒体的头条，而再一年之后二人的婚讯更是让所有人惊掉下巴。时至如今，定语复杂的这一对儿爱侣已经感情稳定地走向婚姻的第四个年头。

然而经过今天晚上的这一出儿，感情稳定四个字在吃瓜群众眼中算是打上了个问号。

 

加长的林肯停在Saverin-Zuckerberg的宅邸门口，没等尽职尽责的司机下来替乘客开门，卷发的CEO就拉开车门下了车，脸色阴沉地一手扯松领带一边往屋子里走。Eduardo从另一侧下了车，鹿眼青年的表情皱成一团，他快步追上Mark，语气焦急又无奈地开口问道，“我们能不能至少先谈谈？”

“我不想跟你谈，进屋去。”

Eduardo叹了一口气。虽说坦诚相待是一段感情的基石，但当曾经的床伴在众目睽睽，尤其是知情的现任爱人面前给自己献上一捧红玫瑰的时候，Eduardo的内心全是对命运的赞美。当然，是反话。复合以来，他和Mark曾经互相坦白过不在彼此身边时曾有的伴侣，大多是满足需求的一夜情事，或是失败无比的感情尝试。Mark不缺groupies，而Eduardo作为世家的小少爷又有一张谁都想睡的皮相，他们分开的那一年多的时间里，谁都不是全然空窗。但纸上谈兵的坦白和谅解是一回事儿，当那个和自己七八分相似的魔术师花枝招展地站在他面前，还要当着他的面儿跟[b]他的[/b]Wardo眉来眼去地调情的时候，Mark的理智就已经统统变成浆糊，投射成那张总是带着点儿轻佻笑意的脸和他的小鹿纠缠在一起的画面。

他见过Eduardo什么样子？

闭上眼睛双颊绯红地接吻，灵活又乖巧的小舌头湿漉漉地探出来寻求粗暴对待的样子？被吮吸软嫩精巧的耳垂就会发出模糊的轻喘的样子？还是乳尖被舔舐的时候软着嗓子说疼又忍不住把挺立的奶尖往男人嘴里送的样子？又或者给他口交的时候被顶出生理性泪水，眼角通红着委屈抬眼看着他但还是乖顺地吞吐着男人粗大的性器的样子？还是被操开了之后的长腿挂腰？或者小鹿自己乖乖地上下起伏着，浑身都泛着情欲的粉红？oh fuck it, 他们睡过几次？用过多少种姿势？那个自大的魔术师有没有射在Wardo甜软的小肉洞里？他那双在舞台上灵活翻飞的手，有没有探进Wardo不知满足的小穴里，用手指就把小家伙操到潮吹？他一定听过Wardo甜蜜又淫荡的叫床，Wardo有没有叫着他的名字被操上高潮？还是软糯地求饶或者不知廉耻地索求更多？

Mark高速运转的大脑里全是限制级的画面，他不想听Eduardo跟他解释那时候他们分开着或者什么见鬼的理由借口，Mark现在不想要他一贯放在首位的理智和逻辑，他只想操他，他只想狠狠惩罚他没有乖乖夹紧双腿的小婊子。

浑身散发着死亡射线的Mark打开了卧室的门，然后沉默地让到一边，Eduardo心领神会地走进房间。巴西小鹿的眼睛里情绪复杂，有一点儿被捉奸的惶恐，还有不知所措的愧疚和无奈。理论上来说，他没做错什么，大家都是成年人了，那时候他们也没有in a relationship，和Daniel的相互慰藉是一个再正常不过的选择。但即使如此也无法免去此刻情况一丝一毫的尴尬和紧绷，Mark很生气，他感受的出来。Eduardo坐在床边，手肘撑在膝盖上，十指不自在地纠缠在一起。他抬头看着站在面前的丈夫，Mark还穿着晚宴上的西装，领带被他自己扯松了一点儿，第一个扣子也被解开，配合着锋利的下颌线条和那双蓝眼睛里的欲望与怒火，Eduardo忍不住咬住了下唇。damn it, he is so fucking hot! My husband is SO FUCKING HOT! 

[b]“脱衣服。”[/b]

Mark看着沉默又忐忑的Eduardo，下了第一道命令。

“Mark…”Eduardo开口道，“你不想先谈谈吗？i mean, 我们…”

“闭嘴，”Mark面无表情地打断了爱人，“我不想听你废话，我要操你。脱衣服。别让我说第三次。”

他们玩儿过这种支配与服从的角色扮演，只不过那都是刻意营造的气氛。而此刻下着命令的Mark带着真实的怒气和控制欲，Eduardo闭上了嘴，站起身来，开始解领带和衬衫的扣子。他今晚穿了正式的白色衬衫和深蓝色的西装外套，Prada, of course. 修身的西服勾勒出小鹿迷人的腰线，但它第一件就被剥离。Mark仍旧没有表情，刀削斧凿的五官透出无声的压迫，他只脱掉了西服外套，甚至领带都没有完全摘掉。而Eduardo直到脱掉衬衫，Mark才稍稍抬手示意可以了。巴西来的小鹿赤裸着上身，肌肉线条流畅又清晰，卧室的灯光有一点儿昏黄，这是他们共同达成的不在卧室看文件的共识的结果，打在Eduardo身上泛出淫靡的光泽。Eduardo的一双鹿眼无辜地看向自己的丈夫，他知道下一步该做什么，但没有Mark的指令，他不敢轻举妄动。

Mark没有回应他的眼神，而是用目光视奸着小鹿的身体。终于他抬起手按在Eduardo的肩上，稍稍施力地将他按在胯下。Eduardo跪在地毯上，巴掌大的脸紧紧贴着Mark已经鼓囊起来的裤裆，他顺从地抬起手解开暴君的皮带，将黑色的西裤拉下来。Mark单手抓住Eduardo精心打理过的头发，将他更近地隔着一层布料按在自己半勃地阴茎上。

[b]“舔湿。”[/b]

于是Eduardo乖巧地张开嘴，隔着棉质的内裤含住Mark的龟头，熟红的舌尖讨好地照顾着无数次贯穿下面那张小嘴的凶器。直到Mark深色的内裤洇出一小块水迹，粗长的肉棒在柔软的布料里完全勃起，Mark才将Eduardo扯离开一点儿，他默许了饥渴的小家伙脱掉最后一层衣物的举动。眼里已经渐渐升腾起情欲的小鹿被尺寸惊人的鸡巴拍打在脸上，他下意识地想躲，又被Mark抓着头发的手按住在原地，只能任由紫红色的阴茎在他的脸颊上留下几道前液的水渍。

“吸它，像你舔那个魔术师一样。”

Eduardo愣了一下，随即满脸通红地抬起头看向Mark，“Mark！”

“怎么了，别告诉我你没吸过他的屌。”Mark依旧面无表情地回应道。

“Mark… 你非要这么说吗…” 因为姿势的缘故，低头看着他的Mark如同捕猎者一样，而他则是已经被制服的猎物，只能乖乖跪在对方身下任君撷取，毫无反抗之力。

“是你先当婊子的，Wardo.”

Mark捏起小鹿的下巴，让硬得发痛的阴茎在他红润饱满的嘴唇上滑来滑去，直到撩拨得Eduardo忍不住伸出手握住粗长的性器，张开嘴含住了它。

Mark太大了。

即使他们在一起已经好几年，Eduardo上下的两张小嘴都依旧会在每次性爱时被撑得满满当当。但他已经知道如何取悦他的暴君，巴西青年伸出舌头细致地舔起了给他带来过无数灭顶的快感的大家伙。  
“你给那个魔术师做过很多次口交是不是？嗯？”Mark松开Eduardo的下颌，用一只手带点儿羞辱性地轻轻拍打着正像吃棒棒糖一样舔着他的屌的小鹿的脸颊，“好吃吗，小骚货？”

Eduardo没有回应他，于是暴君扯着爱人的头发迫使他来了一次深喉作为惩罚。

“唔…!”Eduardo当下就被毫无防备地撞出了眼泪，可Mark没有松开他，那根肉棒仍旧强制性地操着他的嘴。他只能用湿漉漉的眼神看向Mark试图求得一点儿仁慈的对待。

Mark放开了他，暴君无法抵御小鹿的斑比眼攻击。

Eduardo吐出嘴里的阴茎，只有几秒钟，然后又一次张开了唇瓣含住了它。Mark看着乖顺的小家伙，内心都是对于不相信的上帝的赞美。可他没有表现出一点儿欢欣，因为暴君发现他的Wardo偷偷夹紧了双腿。哦，没错，他的小鹿真的是个小婊子，喜欢下流话和粗暴对待。Mark的怒火被Eduardo的主动讨好浇灭，但妒意仍然无法平息地驱使着他狠狠惩罚他淫荡的斑比。

“你吸他的时候是不是一直想着我？嗯？嘴里含着别的男人的鸡巴，假装那是我？”Mark一手按住Eduardo的头，一边有节奏地顶胯操着那副小嘴。他每说一句，都能感觉到Eduardo克制不住地用力吮吸，“操，Wardo，这么想要吃精液吗？”

Mark一把拉起了跪在地上的Eduardo，迫不及待地吻了上去。Eduardo下意识地伸手搂住Mark的脖子，亲吻的湿热和初秋夜晚的凉意混合在一起，刺激得他未经任何人照料的乳尖悄悄挺立起来，在白皙的胸膛上招摇而主动地想要引人蹂躏。两人迫不及待地褪去对方碍眼的衣服，Mark拉开小鹿修长结实的双腿，一根手指不由分说地抵在穴口。

“就只是给我口，你湿什么？”Mark的中指探进糜红的小洞里，感到肠肉层层叠叠地咬紧了入侵者，丝绒一般地体内已经分泌了一些肠液，让Mark的手指能够顺畅地插入，“欠操的小婊子。”Mark抽出手指，一巴掌扇在小鹿挺翘浑圆的屁股上，换来Eduardo的一声软糯的惊呼。还没等Eduardo反应过来，就被Mark搂着腰翻了个身，然后在身下被垫起一个枕头。Eduardo这才意识到这个姿势有多羞耻 - 他正趴在床上，臀部被迫垫得高高撅起，正冲着在他身后的Mark。

“Mar- Ah!”

“坏孩子该被怎么惩罚？”Mark在掌掴了Eduardo左边的臀瓣一下之后语气严肃地问道。

“唔… Mark - 我…” Eduardo将纤长的脖子扭成一个极致的角度看向身后的Mark，然而目光不可避免地扫到自己因为Mark没留力的两巴掌而已经泛起粉红的小屁股，让巴西小鹿的脸一下子红的像烧起来一样。

“我教过你的，Wardo，[b]坏孩子的惩罚。[/b]自己说出来。”Mark毫不回避地直视着扭着身体的小家伙，一只手用力地揉捏着手感极佳的臀肉，几下就留了手印在粉色的小屁股上。

“我 - 坏孩子… 坏孩子要被daddy按在腿上打屁股… Mark… 难受… 我 - 我想要你… ”小鹿能看到Mark玩弄自己的样子，骨节分明的手指时不时蹭过湿热的入口，但不肯插进去满足泛滥的欲望。Eduardo眼角泛着红，忍不住把臀肉往Mark的手里送，想要暴君给他更多触碰，他的情欲被完全挑起，而外人面前彬彬有礼张弛有度的什么教养羞耻心早和被随手扔在地上的白衬衫一起抛诸脑后，他想要Mark，他需要被狠狠插入。

“想要什么？”

“要… 要daddy的大肉棒插进来… ”Eduardo忍不住小幅度地扭动腰肢，他后面的小洞好像在流水了。

[b]“啪！”[/b]回应他的是Mark的掌掴，撅着屁股渴求疼爱的Eduardo结结实实挨了这一下，委屈地呜咽出声。

“你在那个Atlas床上也是这么求他的？求他快点操你淫水泛滥的小洞？”Mark用毫无波动的声线回应小鹿可怜兮兮的哭腔。

“呜… 没 - 没有… 只有你，Mark... ”Eduardo已经被逼出了小奶音，他不知道怎么回答Mark下流的问话，甚至不知道该不该回答.他已经在Mark的几下掌掴后更兴奋了，他喜欢被Mark控制，这不可否认。

“小骚货，趴好，罚完就操你。”

Mark话音刚落，Eduardo就感觉被一只手按住了腰，随后而来的是一记狠戾的巴掌。他的尖叫被接二连三落下的掌掴打断卡在喉咙里，Mark左右开弓毫不留情地凌虐起眼前的浑圆可爱的小屁股。直到小鹿翘起的屁股被绯红色染了个通透，而小鹿本人也已经哭哭啼啼地讨着饶，Mark才施施然停了手，他俯下身亲了亲小家伙被揍得略烫的臀肉，又放松了对斑比的钳制，专心揉捏着两瓣臀肉，拉开又合起，泛着水光的小肉洞不知羞地翕合着，暴君嘴角勾起一丝笑意，“喜欢daddy的惩罚吗？”

“喜 - 喜欢… da - daddy… daddy’s so strict… ”Eduardo抽噎着回话，哭腔里的奶味儿更重了。

“b’cuz you’ve been naughty, Wardo boy. ”Mark润滑了两根手指，终于肯插入饥渴的斑比。Eduardo在被两根手指操进去时发出一声满足的喟叹，他急促地喘息着，感受两根手指在他的小肉洞里开拓疆土。

“Tell me Wardo, 你有没有让J Daniel Atlas打你的小屁股，把你打到流水然后再狠狠操你？还是魔术师喜欢用他引以为豪的手来指奸你？嗯？你也叫他strict daddy吗？”Mark俯在小鹿光裸的背上，吐息都喷在Eduardo红透的耳尖的上，手上有条不紊地抽插，每一下都重重地撞在对方的敏感点上。

Eduardo咬着下唇闷哼出声，模糊的喉音又是享受又是痛苦，“不… 我 - 我没有… 只有，啊 - 只有一个daddy！嗯啊… 那 - 那里 - 顶到了！Mar- Mark! ” Eduardo侧过头去索吻，Mark满足了他，俩人的唇舌纠缠在一起，发出啧啧的水声。

“Mark -”因为接吻而有些缺氧的Eduardo哭腔更重了，Mark几乎要觉得自己在诱奸未成年的小家伙。可是小鹿却没有一点儿纯良的自觉，他忠于自己的欲望，“Mark，操我… 操我好不好… 用你的大肉棒… 只要你… 只 - 只有你… 别戴套… 直接进 - 进来… ”

没人能对这个要求无动于衷，假装冷着脸的硅谷暴君也做不到。于是Mark抽出手指，捏着Eduardo纤细的腰将他提成跪趴的姿势，然后将早就硬到痛的阴茎缓慢而坚定地捅进迫不及待的肉穴里。Eduardo的体内滚烫又紧致，肠肉谄媚地迎接着熟悉的肉棒，又乖顺地分泌出甜水好让粗长的欲望进得更深。当Mark的囊袋“啪”地打在Eduardo飞红的臀肉上时，两个人都满足地呻吟出声。

Mark给了Eduardo几秒的适应时间，随后就开始重重地抽插起来，Eduardo被操得酥软，无法自控地淫叫起来。Mark感觉着Eduardo的后穴一下一下地收缩，被夹得无比舒爽，忍不住在Eduardo的屁股上甩了一巴掌，“小婊子，这么喜欢被操？就不该放你出门，就该把你锁在家里天天操，不给你穿衣服，操！”

“yes please, Mark！Mark - 我是你的小婊子！是你一个人的，呜！那里 - 轻点！Mark！啊… 好棒… Mark的大鸡巴… ”Eduardo撅着屁股，脸半埋在枕头里，空出两只手来揉搓自己挺立的奶尖。

Mark被Eduardo的动作刺激得不行，他抽出深深埋在青年体内的阴茎，还没等欲求不满的小鹿抱怨就把他一把掀过来，拎着骨量轻细的脚腕分开两条长腿，从正面操了进去。Eduardo的双腿自觉地勾在Mark的背后，他安抚自己的乳头的双手被拍开，取而代之的是Mark的一只手和湿热的唇舌。Mark俯下身子含住左边的乳尖，缨红的小家伙被Mark的舌头和牙齿刚柔并济地对待，引得Eduardo的叫床里掺上了无意识的葡语和尖叫。

Mark放过了快要破皮的乳头，转而去吻发出甜腻呻吟的小嘴，Eduardo的哭叫都囫囵吞下去，只剩下模模糊糊而色情无比的喉音和抽插的水声。在即将缺氧之前的两三秒Mark才放过斑比，而Eduardo已经被操的有些意识涣散，他抽抽噎噎地伸出手要抱抱。暴君满足了他，纤细的青年被扣在怀里，抽插的速度也随之稍稍减缓。Mark和Eduardo都喜欢这样的亲昵，在不管是粗暴还是温柔的性爱里，被操到快要高潮的Eduardo都会哭着跟Mark撒娇，像是一种潜意识的依赖。

但淫荡的斑比也同时想要达到快感的巅峰，“Mark - more… gimme more - mais*! Mark! ”于是暴君加快了速度，每一下都顶在斑比甜蜜的前列腺上，刺激得Eduardo语无伦次地尖叫，肠道也跟着一抽一抽地痉挛。

Mark紧紧抱住怀里的小家伙，咬紧牙关死命抽插着濒临高潮的Eduardo，在高潮来临的前一瞬间，暴君含住小鹿的耳垂，“You’re MINE. 你是我的，Wardo, 给我记住了。”然后就将滚烫的精液一滴不剩地射进了Eduardo潮吹的后穴里。

Eduardo也射了两人一身，他只觉得浑身上下都黏糊糊的，身体里面和外面都是白色的液体和汗水。可他不想松开Mark，甚至不想让他的阴茎从自己的身体里滑出来。而Mark显然也是这么想的，他叼着爱人软嘟嘟的耳垂没有撒口，反而细细地吮吸起来。

“Mark?”Eduardo被舔的有些痒，可又不想躲开。

“嗯？”Mark贴得太近，发声的震动弄的Eduardo笑出声来，于是他松了嘴，撑起一点儿看向他眼里都是蜜糖的爱人。

“我喜欢你对我这么有占有欲，但是下次不许打我屁股了，好疼。”

“动议驳回，Wardo，你明明很喜欢。”

“…好吧。还有，我记住了。”

“嗯？”

“…that I’m yours. ”

 

*mais - 葡语的more


End file.
